


We don't Need no Piece of Paper from the City Hall

by louissass



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A whole bunch of Fluff, Can I tag fluff again? Because that's all it is, Engagement, Fluff, Harry and Louis get engaged, It's mainly just fluff, Jay's wedding, M/M, No harder than that, That's it, The tiniest amount of angst if you squint real hard, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding stuff as well, Wow I wasted nearly 5k on that?, Wow these tags are a mess, fluffy fluff fluff, just fluff, that's the whole fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 08:49:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2061720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louissass/pseuds/louissass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So, Harry Edward Styles,” Louis says softly, finally letting go of Harry’s hands and getting down on one knee. Harry’s still confused but Louis smiles up at him in earnest regardless. “Wanna get hitched?”</p>
<p>Or..</p>
<p>Louis and Harry get engaged at Jay's wedding, but this time Louis' determined to do it properly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We don't Need no Piece of Paper from the City Hall

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know, I still have wedding feels and it's been like two weeks, sue me. Who doesn't love a bit of good ol' domestic!lourry fluff? I know I certainly do!
> 
> My tumblr is [millionairelouis](http://millionairelouis.tumblr.com) hit me up! (come cry with me about Louis in a suit)
> 
> Anyway, read, enjoy, try not to cry (I failed miserably and horribly..) and be amazing!

Louis checks his pocket for the third time that minute and breathes out harshly. He relaxes slightly when his fingers brush against the velvet box – that has unsurprisingly not vanished since he last checked thirty seconds ago – but his hands still shake in anticipation. 

Eleanor is still rambling on about god knows what and he really doesn’t care, but he knows he needs to look like he does at least, what with the pap not so discreetly hiding behind a wall on the far end of the manor. It’s a lovely day today, the sun high in the sky, and Louis is too hot in his suit jacket, but he’s determined to keep it on until Harry takes it off, like he promised he would do this morning. Louis isn’t big headed, but he looks really fucking hot today. Of course, that is Harry’s doing, insisting he styled Louis’ hair himself, picked out his shoes and pinned on his flower thingy straight, because  _you’re terrible at that sort of thing, Lou. No offence._ Obviously. 

Harry also looks really fucking hot today, but unfortunately Louis can’t claim any responsibility for that, given he was too busy telling Harry he definitely can’t wear a rag around his hair because it’s not wedding attire. Naturally, Harry just wore it around his neck instead. Because that makes it so much better…

“Louis!” Eleanor says suddenly, snapping Louis out of his thoughts. He didn’t really look before, but he supposes Eleanor looks quite pretty today as well. The dress she’s wearing suits her figure and her professional makeup makes her features more defined. Not that Louis knows anything much about make up, but he  _does_  have four sisters. 

“Oi! Tommo! Snap out of it, man!” She grins, placing Louis’ shaking hand in her own. 

“Sorry, sorry,” he mumbles distractedly, “I was listening, I promise,”

Eleanor frowns, not buying his story. Well, when working closely with someone for three years, you tend to be able to read them a little better. “Something’s bothering you,”

“No there isn’t,” Louis’ voice cracks and he answers way too quickly. Eleanor notices, she always notices. 

“Come off it, Louis, I know you.” She deadpans slowly, slightly stepping back to give Louis some space. Eleanor’s great, really, the amount she knows about Louis, knows how to handle him, because really, Louis is fucking difficult. 

“It’s nothing, I promise.” He says what he hopes is earnestly. 

“Fine, fine, I’m always here if you want to talk, you know that.” Apparently not. Thank god Eleanor knows him, or she wouldn’t have backed off, and Louis might’ve had a panic attack, seeing as he’s pretty close as it is. 

Louis nods. “Thanks El, I appreciate it.”

“Mr Tomlinson, the people you requested have assembled in the function room.” The events planner – Frank – says with a courteous nod as he approaches the pair. 

Louis takes a harsh breath in. This is it. “Okay, we’ll be there in a bit. Thanks Frank.”

Frank nods again and walks away and Louis can feel his nerves building up again. He doesn’t even know why, it’s not like he hasn’t done this before, it’s not anything new, it just feels so much more formal and real, doing this with their small collection of close friends and family watching. It’s frightening, and Louis doesn’t even know why, because it’s not like Harry is going to magically just say no. That hasn’t even crossed Louis’ mind (maybe a little). 

“What’s going on, Louis? You’re a mess right now.” Eleanor says, which,  _thanks_ , but Louis knows she’s concerned and means it in the best possible way. Louis doesn’t reply, just breathes out deeply, squeezing his eyes shut as he touches his pocket again. It’s still there, burning a hole through his blue trousers. 

Eleanor gasps, seemingly understanding the answer Louis didn’t even intend to give. “You’re not, are you? Oh, Louis, that’s wonderful, I’m so happy for you! But wait– I thought you already did?”

“Not in front of the people who matter. Not like I would if I was allowed,” He mumbles quietly as they make it into the foyer. Louis just needs a moment to compose himself, then he can do this. He  _can_ do this. 

“That’s actually really romantic and cute. You’re so good to him.” She says with a small smile, tucking her brown hair behind her ear. 

Louis ducks his head to hide his smile and nods. “Sorry,”

“Louis please,” Eleanor laughs softly, “I’m over that. I’ve been over it for years. You picked him, I’m fine being nothing more than your friend.”

“I know.” Louis still feels guilty, even though he was never happy with Eleanor, not like he is with Harry.

Suddenly, two long, lanky arms wrap around Louis’ waist from behind, a chin resting on his shoulder. Louis relaxes immediately into Harry’s hold, pressing their heads together as best he can with Harry’s stupid hat in the way. Louis rests his own hands on top of where Harry’s cross over low on his belly and sighs in content. 

“Hey boo,” Harry mumbles softly, kissing Louis’ shoulder. 

Louis groans. “We were having a perfectly nice moment, way to ruin it, idiot.”

“Rude,” he muses softly, “Now I won’t let you knick any of my cake.”

“As if I would,” Louis snorts, rubbing his thumb in circles across Harry’s cross tattoo. They both know he would. 

“Whatever you say, fatty,”

Louis gasps over-dramatically and pinches Harry’s skin lightly. “That’s it, no sex for you tonight.”

“Yeah, as if that’s gonna last more than two seconds,” Harry snorts, biting Louis’ neck sharply, just like he knows he likes. Louis growls low in his throat, and by the smirk on his face, Harry knows he’s won. It’s not Louis’ fault Harry looks practically edible right now, and he’s never been all that good at controlling himself around him anyway.

“Uhm,” Eleanor says, clearing her throat, and  _oh_. Louis forgot she was here. “I’m just gonna– uhm. Yeah. Bye Harry.”

She scuttles away quickly, pushing open the oak door and slipping in to the function room. Louis can feel Harry glaring at her and isn’t even the slightest bit surprised when he speaks up. “Why is she even here?”

“You know why, babe.” Louis sighs, resting his head on top of Harry’s. 

“Yeah but why did she have to be a bridesmaid? It’s not like she’s gonna be part of the family any time soon.” He whines like a child, Louis can feel his pout. 

Louis sighs again. “Harry, you  _know_ why. Even if not that, she’s a good friend and she’s great with my sisters.”

“That dress doesn’t even suit her,” he continues, as if Louis had never even spoken. 

“Harry, stop it. She’s doing us a massive favour, don’t be spiteful and jealous.” Louis says, gripping Harry’s wrists tighter. He doesn’t want to fight, especially not about Eleanor, not now. 

“She’s annoying, Lou.” Harry protests, not stopping Louis from breaking out of his hold and turning to face him. “It’s hard for me to see her hanging off you when you’re mine. I have a right to be jealous.”

Louis sighs. He supposes Harry is right, it can’t be easy having to stand by and watch as his boyfriend plays happy families with someone else, Louis knows it was difficult enough for him with Taylor. But at the same time, what Harry fails to acknowledge, and has done since the beginning of time, is that without Eleanor there things would be a lot more difficult for them to be together. Heck, Harry probably wouldn’t have even been able to come to Louis’ mum’s wedding if it weren’t for Eleanor, no matter how many of the other boys came along too.

It’s not fair, sure, but it’s how it is. Louis gets that their image would be ruined and they wouldn’t get as many sales if it got out, he  _does,_  and he’s okay with just being with Harry in the comfort of his own home, even if it’s not ideal. But he just wants to do this one thing for Harry, just for once pretend they’re a normal couple, and he wants to do it without having  _another_  fight about Eleanor.

“I don’t want to fight about this now, baby. Got something important to do,” he says, pressing a small kiss to Harry’s jaw. 

“More important than talking to your boyfriend?” Harry jokes with an eyebrow raised. Louis loves that even when they’re on the brink of an argument, they can still crack jokes. 

“Oh definitely, H.”

Harry laughs, shaking his head a little bit as he leans down and pulls Louis into a kiss. His hand rests on the curve of Louis’ back, just above his arse, while the other cups his cheek. Louis’ own hands are resting on Harry’s chest, making loose fists in his damn scarf. They pull away after a moment and Louis smiles earnestly at Harry, suddenly gaining a boat load of confidence at what he’s going to do. 

“Go on, babe, head inside,” Louis says fondly, nodding towards the door Eleanor went through, “I’ll be in in a bit.”

Harry nods and smiles, pressing a kiss to Louis’ temple before wandering through the oak doors. Louis exhales sharply. His hands start to shake again, but he doesn’t let it bother him. He knows that as soon as he gets through that door, as soon as he sees Harry’s soft, smiling face, he knows he’ll be okay again. Louis touches the box one last time before he flings open the two wooden doors.

Obviously, Louis had to be careful who he invited, which is why, despite how much he wishes they were, none on Louis’ sisters are here. They adore Harry – especially the twins – but there’s no way in hell it would’ve been appropriate for them to see this, no matter how much he wanted them to. Louis spots his mum in the corner, looking stunning in her lace wedding dress, and her new husband standing next to her, a look of adoration spreading across his features as he looks down at her. Louis has a picture on his phone of himself wearing that same look, only directing it at Harry.

Anne and Robin are standing next to them, engaged in a discussion with Liam and Stan about god knows what. Harry, probably, why wouldn’t they be talking about him? Eleanor and Paddy seem to be video chatting someone on her white iPhone, and well,  _rude,_  but Louis doesn’t think about it too much because then he spots Harry.

Huddled in the far corner of the room is a group of six people who Louis recognises as Niall, Lou, Sophia, his granddad, Caroline and, right at the centre is Harry. Of course, Harry is surrounded by the largest group of people. Of course they’re all looking at him in a mixture of amazement and amusement as he elaborately explains what Louis assumes to be another terrible knock-knock joke. It’s times like this when Louis realises just how lucky he is to have Harry, knowing that any person in this room could quite easily snatch him up (apart from his parents, obviously,  _weird_ ) is frankly frightening. But then Harry notices him, stops mid-sentence, arms wide in the air, and just smiles at him, and suddenly all Louis’ fears run away.

Everyone else who was previously listening to Harry turn to see what caught his attention, and practically groan out loud. Louis chuckles to himself, knowing they secretly all love it when Harry is sappy (not as much as Louis loves it, obviously). This seems to catch everyone else’s attention and suddenly all chatter seizes, fourteen pairs of eyes on him.

“God, finally, Louis,” Stan groans, Jay hits him round the back of the head. “What? We’ve been waiting in here for ages and its sunny outside! What’s this about, Lou?”

“Just be patient, you dickhead,” Louis mutters under his breath, making Harry splutter out laughter. Louis never really got it, but Harry seems to find it hilarious whenever he swears. It made their first time a bit awkward, that’s for sure. “Okay, so. I consider you my closest friends, some even family, and I’ve wanted to do this for a while now, but someone was always busy doing something, and it just didn’t feel right if you weren’t all here.”

“Get on with it,” Liam hollers out playfully, Louis flips him off.

“I’m sorry that this is so cliché and sappy, but suck it up because Harry deserves the world and I intend on giving as much of it as I can to him.” A few people laugh again and Eleanor starts fanning her face, but Louis ignores it all because Harry is confused and he’s pulling his cute confused face and Louis just wants to kiss him all over. “C’mere, baby.”

Harry takes Louis’ outstretched hand cautiously, letting himself be pulled into the open space all their friends and family had huddled around, curiosity peaking. Harry leans forward to mumble into Louis’ ear, “What’s going on, Lou?”

“You’ll find out soon, curly, I promise.” He mumbles in response, placing a soft kiss just below Harry’s ear. Harry nods, still frowning like a lost puppy. Louis clears his throat and speaks a little louder, so everyone can hear the speech he has been rehearsing for the last three days. “It’s been one thousand, four hundred and seventy days since I first caught a glimpse of your face in the queues of the X-Factor auditions, and you’ve been the most important thing in my life ever since. You have no idea how much I wanted to skip over the barriers and talk to you as soon as I laid eyes on you, but I knew I couldn’t, because I’m pretty sure Hannah would’ve killed me for that.”

Everyone laughs again. So far so good.

“It’s been one thousand, four hundred and fifty nine days since our first conversation, in the bathroom at boot camp. To this day I remember every single word you said to me, because I spent the next six weeks reciting the whole scenario in my head, wondering if it was all a dream.” He continues, slightly breathless as he desperately tries to not mess up the dates.

“Where is this going?” Harry asks, but Louis just squeezes his hands tightly and ignores his comment.

“Harry, it’s been one thousand, three hundred and twenty seven days since I first said I’d marry you, sitting on the stairs of the X-Factor house, in my pants and Liam’s superman shirt, and it’s been sixteen hours since I last asked you to marry me.” Realisation seems to spark in Harry’s eyes – and a few gasps are heard in the background, but Louis doesn’t pay too much attention – but he still looks as confused as he did a few seconds ago, which is a good sign. “I’ve asked you every day since the 29th September 2013, and I’ll ask you every day until we can have the wedding we want.”

“So, Harry Edward Styles,” Louis says softly, finally letting go of Harry’s hands and getting down on one knee. Harry’s still confused but Louis smiles up at him in earnest regardless. “Wanna get hitched?”

An echo of gasps sound around the function room, and he’s sure he can hear sobbing – he bets it’s his mum, she’s such a sucker for these things – but Louis really couldn’t care any less right now, because Harry is beaming down at him, nodding wildly, curls bumping all over the place as he attempts to pull Louis back up towards him.

“A thousand times yes, and then some,” he grins, and Louis laughs, didn’t realise he was close to tears until he feels them burning his eyes, but he supposes he’s allowed to cry, seeing as he just got engaged ( _again,_  but whatever). He lets Harry pull him up so they’re both standing and kisses him fiercely. Louis has to duck a little because the rim of Harry’s ridiculous hat is bumping against his forehead, and he’s going to get neck ache, but he doesn’t even care, because  _Harry is going to marry him_.

Their friends and family are clapping, making both boys smile wide and forcing them to part. Harry’s hands are on Louis’ waist, pressing the shorter boy to his body as they both grin stupidly at the crowd. Louis’ mum is crying – he fucking knew it – but so is Anne and all the other women in the room, so maybe he can let her off just this once. Louis hugs Harry close to his body, letting his own tears of joy slightly soak Harry’s scarf.

“Not that I don’t love it,” Harry mumbles into his hair, “But what was all this for?”

Louis could literally punch himself in the face, he can’t believe he forgot. He went out especially with Zayn – which is a task in itself – to get the perfect one and totally forgot about it. Jesus, he’s such an idiot.

“Because of this,” He says, pulling away to show Harry the box he’d just pulled out of his pocket. Of course, Harry knows what it is immediately and grins wider than Louis thought was humanly possible, opening the box with his massive bear hands. It’s a simple design, silver plated with a row of three diamonds down the centre and two grooves dividing the band in to thirds.

“Louis,” Harry gasps, sounding breathless as he brushes his fingers lightly over the diamonds. “You didn’t have to–”

“I wanted to. Makes it more official and stuff, doesn’t it?” Louis grins, and Harry’s crying now as well – they are both giant wusses. “Don’t cry love, try it on.”

Harry smiles and brushes away his tears before reaching forward with shaky fingers and picking up the ring in his hands. He looks at it in awe, twirling the silver band around as more tears build in his eyes and Louis smiles at him fondly as he slips the ring on his right middle finger. Louis and Harry both know that as soon as he leaves this room, Harry won’t be able to wear it, but that doesn’t seem to matter, just knowing that one day he will be able to show the world he is taken is enough for now.

“It’s beautiful, Louis, thank you so so much,” He says, smiling brightly at the smaller boy, who shuts the box and puts it in his pocket. Louis takes Harry’s giant hand in his own and presses a kiss to the cool metal band, before lacing their fingers together.

“Told you, didn’t I,” Louis replies, “I’ll give you the world.”

Harry opens his mouth to reply, maybe cry a little more as well, but he doesn’t get a chance, because both of them are bowled over by a hyper blond and a laughing security guard. Of course, Louis tries to protect Harry and just about turns them mid-air so he gets the brunt of the fall, the gangly boy landing on top of him. Of course, it hurts. Maybe it would’ve been smarter and far less painful for everyone involved, if Louis were to fall on top of Harry, but he could never do that, not to his baby.

People are clapping and laughing and chanting and Louis is so so happy, Harry beaming down at him teary eyed, still clutching on to his hands tightly, his boys and girls bundled around and on top of them. Niall is wiggling around uncomfortably on his bad knee and Louis will have stern words with him about that later, not now though, not when he’s so happy and Harry is right here and he can hold him close and kiss his nose and just be a cute, engaged couple for five minutes.

Sophia and Liam are laughing, legs tangled, half on and half off Harry and Niall, exchanging small kisses and Louis is really glad Liam is happy and has stopped moping around, because Liam is really nice when he’s happy. It’s a shame that Perrie and Zayn aren’t here, but Louis imagines they wouldn’t have joined in the bundle anyway, not until Perrie grinned at Zayn and dragged him over to the pile with a promise of chocolate and sex if he joined in. Lou is in their place, however, with Paddy and Caroline complaining her heels are digging in their thighs uncomfortably as she lays across them all with an ‘oomph’.

Stanley has his fat arse right in Louis’ face, and he would never complain about that, not in the best of times, but he definitely  _is_  going to complain about it now, because it’s blocking his view of Harry, and Harry is so much more important. He starts shoving the big lump away, but then more pressure is added to his legs and another communal groan – also a few cheers – from everyone on top of Louis sounds.

“Oh Jesus, think I’ve done my back in,” She complains, and everyone laughs– wait a minute, that’s his  _mother!_

“Mother dearest, I don’t mean to be a pain, but you’re kind of breaking my legs,” Louis says, trying to sound light and happy – and he is happy, surrounded by all the people he loves – but his legs have also gone numb and it’s very likely he’s broken a rib or two.

“Oi, cheeky! Are you calling me fat?” She exclaims, Louis can tell by another groan, from Lou, Caroline and Liam respectively, that she is trying to move again.

“Really Dan, control your wife, it’s embarrassing,” he huffs. Dan chuckles and picks Jay up effortlessly. Louis is thankful when the others soon follow. Louis gets up before Harry, even though the younger boy started on top of him, and pulls him up gracefully – well, more gracefully than if Harry had tried to get up by himself.

“I hope you’re taking notes, Louis,” Dan says suddenly, hand placed on the small of Jay’s back, as she still struggles to catch her balance. Honestly, it’s a miracle Louis has full control of his limbs, really, what with his mother being as clumsy as a new born giraffe. “On how to look after your spouse after they do something embarrassingly clumsy, whilst also not being banned from the bedroom.”

Jay gasps and hits Dan round the back of the head, before kissing him softly on the lips. Louis doesn’t gush, just smiles lovingly at his mum and new step-dad. “Oh believe me, I think I’ll need to.”

“Heeeeyyy!” Harry whines, flicking him on the ear.

“That’s it, Harry, you’re getting the hang of it!” Jay grins, giving him a high five. Harry is glowing.

“Niall, you can’t just–”

Louis and Harry are attacked by Niall again, but this time they just about manage to stay on their feet as the gleeful blond hugs them tight. “Niall,” Louis huffs, “We were having a conversation. What happened to your manners?”

Niall pulls away grinning, slightly pink in the cheek. He knows Louis doesn’t mean it (or maybe he does.) “Sorry guys, I just– gah, I’m so happy for you two! I mean, I know it’s not like you just got engaged, but still, this is a big step, yeah! Just think, I’m one step closer to being your best man!”

Harry and Louis exchange a fearful look. They both decided it would be for the best if Niall wasn’t the best man, same for Zayn or Liam. They’d only ruin the whole day by making it too dramatic, or crying, or something. They’ve already asked Stan and Will, but no one must know.

“Sure, Nialler,” Harry beams, bringing the boy in for another hug. Neither of them have the heart to tell him.

“I tried to stop him, Louis, sorry about that,” Paddy says, and Louis isn’t sure if he’s referring to the bundle or the second attack. But, as Louis has told him so many times before,  _people who try and don’t succeed are basically just losers, aren’t they._

“S’alright, don’t think anyone could stop him if they tried,” he replies, clapping the burly man on the shoulder. “Not even the Mafia or nothin’!”

Niall barks out a laugh at that, and Paddy ends up having to carry him away. Before either Louis or Harry really understand what’s happening, a queue of people is forming to give them a kiss on the cheek, a hug, and a congratulations. Throughout the whole affair, Louis and Harry manage to keep their hands linked, the cool metal of the silver band pressing against Louis’ skin and running chills up his spine. It’s not until the end of the line is nearing and Louis is face to face with Anne, that he realises he hasn’t heard a word from her since he proposed. Does she not approve?

“Louis–” she begins, but Louis interrupts her with his rambling.

“Anne, I’m so sorry, oh my god, was I– was I supposed to ask for your blessing, or–” Louis looks up at her with worried eyes, wondering if maybe Anne was going to say he couldn’t marry her son, “I should’ve asked or checked, or something, god I’ve screwed this all up, I–”

“It’s fine, dear,” she says calmly, voice slightly raised so Louis is able to hear her over the sound of his rapidly increasing heart rate. Quite considerate that, really.

“I– huh?”

Anne chuckles, looking to Harry with amused eyes, then back to Louis. “It’s fine. I just want you to take care of my baby boy,”

“Mum,” Harry groans under his breath.

“Marriage is a big commitment, boys, it’s not all daffodils and rainbow cake, but if you truly love the person you’re with, it’s not so bad in the end, I suppose,” she says, smiling over at her husband, Robin. “I don’t want you two to rush anything. You both know all too well how marriages can go if they aren’t done right, and I don’t want that for you, because you’re like soul mates or something,”

“Mum,” Harry says again, though this one is more of a warning, his cheeks tinted red.

“Look after him, Louis, he needs it, he needs you.”

“I don’t need–” Harry begins in a frustrated tone, but stops himself when he looks over at Louis, his gaze soft and happy. “Okay yeah, yeah I do.”

Louis squeezes his hand, before letting go completely to engulf his to-be mother-in-law in a warm hug. “Thank you, Anne. I’ll look after him best I can, but you know what he’s like.”

“Oi!”

“Oh I do,” Anne chuckles, pulling back from the hug. “It’s taken me twenty years to get rid of him, now it’s up to you to make sure he doesn’t accidently kill himself by choking on a peanut.”

“That was one time!” Harry groans. Louis gives him a pointed look and he grumbles. “Three times..”

“Okay, now, if you guys don’t mind, my fiancé and I have some catching up to do,” Louis says loudly so everyone can hear, and throws a wink Harry’s way. Harry giggles and takes a hold of Louis’ hand again swinging it back and forth as they make their way to the door.

“Wait!”  _For gods sakes, mother, what do you want now?_  “I need a kiss from my son and son-in-law before you go!”

Jay totters up to them as best she can in her heels, pressing a sloppy kiss to Harry’s cheek and hugging him tightly, before moving on to Louis. She opens her arms for him and he falls into them easily, hugging his mother tightly.

“Sorry if I stole your thunder a bit,” He mumbles.

“You made me cry,” she says in return. “Now go away, go have fun with your husband,”

“We aren’t married yet, mum,” He mutters under his breath, but she doesn’t seem to hear.

“Just, please don’t have sex at my wedding,”

Harry laughs loudly, going bright red, and Liam seems to catch on to the general gist, because he wolf whistles loudly, and suddenly everyone is laughing and clapping at the two embarrassed boys.

“Well there goes my plan ruined,” Harry says, eyes glinting with mischief and pure delight. Louis might have just gotten hard, but no one will ever know. Jay laughs and ushers them out the door again, which they do without another word.

“I got us a room upstairs,” Louis says softly as they try to exit the room once again.

“Perfect,” Harry smiles, pressing a small kiss to Louis’ lips.

There is a tap on Louis’ shoulder, and Sophia is standing there with a condom in the palm of her hand. “Safety first,”

Louis snorts, “Nah, Harry likes it bare, don’t you babe?” Harry goes bright red and smiles at his shoes, but doesn’t confirm or deny. Sophia also goes bright red and Louis smirks.

“I hate you,” Harry mumbles.

“You love me,”

Harry just smiles, squeezing Louis’ hand even tighter. “For some reason, I do.”

Louis takes the condom anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> [This](http://www.beaverbrooks.co.uk/0005054/Mens-18ct-White-Gold-Diamond-Wedding-Ring/p) is the ring Louis gives Harry in case you were wondering :)
> 
> Leave Kudos/Comments and all that jazz.. Thanks for reading :)
> 
> Lots of love!xo


End file.
